This invention relates to a baker's oven.
A commonly used type of baker's oven is of travelling oil or gas fired type, having an endless conveyor for support racks on which tins for bread or other bakery products are carried, the baking process being completed between the loading of the products, and their unloading after completion of a circuit within the oven. An oven of this type is large and expensive to manufacture, and it has the disadvantages that the vibration of the conveying system, and also the use of fans to promote even heat distribution within the oven, has adverse effects on certain bakery products. Moreover, such an oven is not, of course, suited to the simultaneous baking of products which have different baking requirements. Devices for lidding bread tins for the baking of sandwich loaves have been complicated and expensive in such ovens.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a baker's oven in which a variety of kinds of products with different baking requirements may be very satisfactorily baked simultaneously. Other objects achievable in preferred embodiments of the invention are to provide such an oven which incorporates very simple and effective lidding means for bread tins, is of particularly compact, simple and economical construction, which has low operating and maintenance costs, and which is very easy and convenient to load and unload.